Yin Yang Yo! (toy line)
Sometime in Fall 2013, Bandai will make a toy line that will be a tie-in of the re-airing of Yin Yang Yo! SERIES 1(FOR SEASON 1) Collectable Figurines Set A *Yin *Yang *Master Yo *Roger *Dave *Coop *Carl *Ultimoose *Brother Herman *Chung Pow Kitties *Night Master Collectable Figurines Set B *Yin *Yang *Master Yo *Carl *Saranoia *Kraggler *Zarnot *Yuck *Lena *Fastidious *Melodia Deluxe Action Figures ---- Japanese versions come with a Ganbaride card.(from both Series 1 and 2) *Yin *Yang *Master Yo *Yuck *Ultimoose *Coop *Carl *Roger *Brother Herman *Night Master *Dave *Saranoia *Kraggler *Zarnot *Chung Pow Kitties *Yin and Yang Value Double Pack(Wal-Mart exclusive)*Exclusively contains the Yin Yang Yo! WooFooGeddeon DVD. Auras *Yin and Pink Aura *Yang and Blue Aura *Master Yo and Green Aura Mega Figures *Hamsterbot with Fastidious *Talking Night Master Playsets *The Dojo *Night Master's Lair Role Play *Yang's Weapon(three modes: bamboo staff, nunchucks, and bamboo sword) *Ultimoose's Antlers Yin and Yang as Set A ---The Yin and Yang as Sets consist of Yin and Yang in different attire *Newlyweds(Yin as bride, Yang as gloom) *Astronauts *Boxers *Circus Performers(Yin as trapeze artist, Yang as strongman) *Soldiers *Rappers *80s People *Secret Agents Yin and Yang as Set B *Japanese Warriors(Yin as kimono girl, Yang as samurai warrior) *Cops *Baseball Players *Tourists *Clowns *Beachgoers *Western Heroes(Yin as cowgirl, Yang as cowboy) *Hawaiians SERIES 2(FOR SEASON 2) Collectable Figurines Set C *Yin *Yang *Master Yo *Carl *Coop *Mastermind *Fr-Ped *Mirrors *Melodia *Badfoot *Pondscum *The Puffin Collectable Figurines Set D *Yin *Yang *Evil Coop *Roger Jr. *Boogeyman *Jobeaux *Eradicus *Armoured Eradicus *Ella-Mental *Indestructi-Bob *Rubber Chucky *Manotaur Deluxe Figures *Yin *Yang *Master Yo *Carl *Mastermind *Smoke *Mirrors *The Puffin *Lena *Roger Jr. *Evil Coop *Boogeyman *Jobeaux *Melodia *Pondscum *Indestructi-Bob *Rubber Chucky *Ella-Mental *Manotaur *Fr-Ped *Badfoot *Eradicus Auras *Purple Aura with Yin, Yang, and Master Yo *Purple Aura with Lena, Roger Jr. Dave, Coop, Boogeyman, and Jobeaux Mega Figures *Super-Stretchy Rubber Chucky *Talking Eradicus with Ella-Mental, Rubber Chucky, and Indestructi-Bob Playsets *Eradicus' Lair *Carl's Tower Role Play *Paws of Pain and Mask *Jam Hammer *Mastermind Voice-Changing Mask *Smoke's Sword *Prison Prism(set of 2 with exclusive Smoke collectable figurine. You can use these prisons to trap collectable figurines from sets a, b, c, and d inside. Includes only one figurine. Other figurines sold seperately.) "Yin and Yang As" Set C *Trick-or-Treaters(Yin as witch, Yang as Frankenstein Monster) *Medieval Denizens(Yin as damsel, Yang as knight) *Santa's Elves *Pets(Yin in cat costume, Yang as dog costume) *Medics(Yin as nurse, Yang as doctor) *Superheroes *Goths *Construction Workers "Yin and Yang As" Set D *Firefighters *Hippies *Pilgrims *Basketball Players *Schoolchildren *Japanese Pop Stars *Pirates *Ninjas(Yin as purple ninja, Yang as black ninja) Plushies *Yin *Yang Vehicles *WooFoo Battle Cruiser with Yin and Yang A Yin Yang Yo! Ganbaride arcade game by Bandai will be developed, only in Japan. Ganbaride cards for it will also be made, which are included in the Deluxe Action Figures(Japan only) McDonald's Toys SERIES 3(FOR SEASON 3): Collectable Figurines: *Set 1(Yang, Yin, Master Yo, Carl, Jack) *Set 2(Kevin Irons, Lena, Dave, Coop, Melodia) *Set 3(Brother Herman, Saranoia, Kraggler, Zarnot, Yuck) *Set 4(Chung Pow Kitties, Pondscum, Fastidious, Hal Van Siego, Bakermuff) Deluxe Figures: *Yang *Yin *Master Yo *Carl *Jack *Yuck *Lena *Roger Jr. *Dave *Coop *Boogeyman *Jobeaux *Melodia *Eradicus *Kevin Irons *Ferocitus *Robo-Ferocitus *Smoke *Mirrors *Brother Herman *Mastermind *Hal Van Siego *Bakermuff *Smedley *Indestructi-Bob *Ella-Mental *Rubber Chucky Mega Figures: *Robo-Ferocitus with Kevin Irons *Kevin Irons' Monster Form *Master Yo *Yang Role Play: *Yang-Formation Attack Weapon *Foo-Bration Charm *Hal Van Siego's BadBoy 9000 *WooFoo Warrior Training Kit Vehicles: *Battilized Foomobile with Yin and Yang *Rev Glider with Jack Playsets: *Eradicus' Floating Fortress *Evil HQ Carrier with Kevin Irons and the Agents Stadiums: *WooFoo Power Battle Stadium with exclusive Ferocitus collectable figurine(You can battle using figurines from Sets 1-4. Includes one figurine, others sold seperately.) Plushies: *Yang *Yin *Bakermuff LEGO sets for Yin Yang Yo! are also announced. Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Bandai Category:Ganbaride Card Games Category:Toys Category:Toy Ideas Category:McDonald's toys